As the Blossom Wilts
by TheFireBreathingCatastrophe
Summary: "It seems to me like the kitty has claws" a deep sensual voice rumbled in her ear behind her while arms wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against the hard and lean muscular frame, a shiver racked her body. "Yeah well, I don't just have them I use them too" Sakura hissed. The only thing Sakura can tell you is, don't get the same target as the famed Akatsuki...repeatedly.
1. She laughs at the pain

"As The Blossom Wilts" is an idea I have had FOREVER and it seems I can't continue my other story unless I finish this one. So If you were reading my other story (Which I doubt) I hope you enjoy this one even more so. BUT as I have CLEARLY stated before I am writing/typing this all on FANFICTION. No Microsoft, or Beta. So please PLEASE tell me if you see any thing so bad that I screwed up on (Which there will probably be) and TELL ME.

Thank you so much for your unguarenteed paitence.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_She laughs at the pain. _

Some say that roses are beautiful, they are the expectation of perfection and beauty. Portraying the obvious and perfect balance of pain and undoubtable love and rarity. Uniqueness is what they say. The color of eternity is what they say.

Unique?

Beauty?

Sakura guessed that they never really looked at a rose. Millions of them.

And all the color of blood.

Sakura 'hummed' to herself staring at the familiar color of them as she leaned over the cracked and worn down brige that is just begging to break. She could hear the creaks of it under her fixing itself to her weight. The familiarity of her weight. She looked at the odd surrounding feeling the wind graze her face. Thoughts circled in her mind but she doubted that it mattered. She never paid attention to them anyways. So she let them. Her face an obvious blank slate as she contemplated her next move in life.

She did this often.

She could never stay away from here, the graze of the wind left chill bumps over her uncovered arms and it thrilled her that she could feel it. The feel of the weightlessness of her hair scraping across her neck. The warmth that the setting sun brought to her as it left her cold. She never really could get over this place. She might even consider it her safe haven if she wished it so, but nothing more. She had no ties. Expect for one, but that still remained a mystery as to why she even cares. She feels that she doesn't anymore. The numbness left her a long time ago actually. Denial left her along with it.

He left.

Who cares.

She doesn't apparently.

Not anymore.

Only one person she knows does.

A small smile slipped over her cold lips at the thought of the blond haired spontanious friend. He left a couple of days ago on a long-term mission. One year he will be gone along with her supposed teacher and the replacment of her long broken up team that wasn't and will never be together again as they all worked alone now. She was left behind...yet again as her old team-mates got put together unexpectedly by her captain to take down a severe target, they had to go to Alaska of all places. Sakura laughed softly at the thought of Naruto complaining heatedly about the cold and Kakashi ruffling his hair like a child, Sai rolling his eyes but would be secretly amused. It was all to predictable...even her coming here at night was adamantly getting thrown into her routine even if she thought it was doing something "Different" She guessed she didn't think she was going to keep coming here, but being here was like the last remanince of something simliar to peace she had. She guessed that seeing something ending but being able to see it come back soothed her, because whatever she killed...

Never came back to life obviously.

So she watched as the sun settled into sleep and let the coolness seep into her skin just thinking about everything. Everything she remembered. Going over it in her head. All her life she had been thought of as...weak. The word left a bitter taste in her mouth. She was never included in anything really. Never given what she could handle, because no one paid attention even if she was trained by the captain herself. No one knew...what she could do and she thinks that she is underestimated with the smile plastered on her face all the time.

She WAS given the title of the deceitful Blossom for a reason and for a spy she held that title with pride.

Her small smile slipped at the thought that none of her supposed friends would even think of her deceiving them with her fake emotions. She wished she could tell them, but as things were now they would think she was crazy and that something was seriously wrong with her.

She wouldn't disagree with them of course.

No emotions was something she was used to and using fake ones was natural for her for even as a child she would never cry for sad things, only for the thing she wanted, she was a selfish brat and trained by someone who wore her emotions on her sleeve all the time she guessed it would only hinder her as she watched as they turned to bite her teacher in the ass every single time they got loose.

Sakura smirked at the fact that it sounded like she was over-estimating herself slightly.

She continued with her rampaging thoughts staring at nothing but soaking in everything, the steady smirk still in place on her cruel lips. She knew her weaknesses, her strengths. The only person she has observed more carefully than herself.

Would be no one.

She thought it would be best to see herself clearly. She knew she wasn't a catch, or absolutely beautfiful

Like that damn rose.

But she has accepted that. It didn't matter to her anyways. The only things mattered to her was her revenge and that was that. So she did nothing but train. It was all she needed.

A sliver of something slinked down her spine and she straightened up swiftly. Turning around quickly her hair swaying and tickling her neck and braced her long thin arms behind her on the rail she felt her back give a bit of protest at the sudden movement. Her fire filled eyes caught at a figure heading toward her. It was obviously a male at the broad shoulders and positioning of his stance. He walked alone with a grey hood pulled up covering his face in darkness and long lean legs hiding underneath a pair of clean blue-leans accomponied by a pair of converses. She automatically relaxed her tense muscles as she recongnized the small dangling pendent he wore around his neck that shined brightly in the coming up moonlight and she jerked her head up at him signeling him to stop

He stopped.

She smiled.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice carrying easliy on the lonely bridge to him with the opposing wind.

She saw him jerk not expecting her to talk to him directly. After all he was just a messager, but her quickly stilled himself as she watched him set his shoulders straight and directed toward her. "Orders" He said, his voice low and also carrying to her "Same place." He said curtly before he turned around and walked off stifly. She quirked an eyebrow at his attitude and let a shrug slide up and down her shoulders and stood up straight. Curling her arms up she pushed them above her head intertwining her fingers. Her back popping instantly she stood slightly on her toes to get a better feel of her stretch. A small sigh slipped out of her mouth at the relief it gave and she settled back down, her body awakening after being in the same position for about over an hour. SHe immediatly started moving.

And followed him like the ghost she was.

The streets they went through were deserted. Everyone knew better then to step here for afraid they would get robbed or hell even murdered. So many criminal cases followed this place like a plague. It was one of the reasons why she came here. It was nice being by herself and she almost laughed at the thought of anyone trying to mug her. They of course would have very little luck, her reputation to be left alone started up here after she almost killed a guy who grabbed her ass. He was never sent to the hospital and he didn't last long after she left him. No one bothered to help him. He could have lived if she had atleast dragged his sorry ass to the small clinic or just stopped hitting him, but she knew who he was and sadly she wished he suffered a crueler death because if she had been anyone else. A pinch in the ass would have turned into something most girls can't fight against.

It wasn't long before everyone knew not to mess with her. Not long at all and frankly she preferred it this way. And the fact that no one in her line of work knew her reputation down here.

All they did was ask why she preffered being here.

Her answer was vague as all she did was say "Feels like home." and end up getting weird looks. She ultimately doesn't get asked that anymore. She guessed at times she was glad no one paid attention to her. SHe let them believe she was weird. Better then knowing the real her she guessed.

Sakura surveyed her surrounding. They were at the edge of the poverty laced part of the city Konoha. She could see the small lights of her destination and felt her male companion turn the opposite directing conceding that he didn't need to guide her anymore. She snorted mentally at that, she didn't need to be guided in the first place. But whatever. It was all protocall. She hurried her silent steps as she blended into the shadows more so seeing people at the entrance of where she was supposed to enter. It was...a reflex that was built into her since she was 15. The coldness heated up as she neared even closer to the club and the lights burned brighter with each step making her eyes adjust to the light slowly. She could hear people chatting at the entrance. Young people who are waiting to waste their night away at the only club in konoha that didn't cost 30 dollars to get into too.

When she finally made it to the edge of the building across the street she pulled herself out of the shadows amd started walking up with a swish of her hips. She looked at the security guard at the front who was looking as intimidating as possible. She caught his eye with a wave of her hand as she walked up with a friendly smile on her lips and lightnes in her green eyes. He recognized her immediatly and waved back. His muscles bunching up with every movement. He smiled showing a gold tooth at the corner of his mouth.

"Good evening Sakura" His low voice rumbled as she continued to make her way to him across the street.

"Indeed Alfaz" She stated happily passing the line of people who were waiting. Some coversations hushed down as they watched her pass and quickly came to the conclusion that even if they have been waiting for over an hour to get in, she can go in front of them. Groans emminated from most of them and she could feel the burning glares peirce her back as she continued walking. Her smile ever-lasting. Allowing amusment to lace her eyes. She stopped walking and stopped in front of Alfaz who immdeiatly understood. He bowed and moved over just enough for her slender body to pass by him. Shouts could be heard behind her as she entered the dark entrance and darkness greeted her once more. Of course that only lasted a second before her sense were crowded so much at the sensation of pressed bodies and loud music. Oh how she hated crowds.

Sakura gritted her teeth and made a bee-line for the small door by the bar. It was her only escape right now and thank god it was where she needed to be at the time. Come to think of it she never aloud herself one foot more in the crowd that pushed at her. Sakura shrugged off the thought deeming it unimportant and continued her hurried but silent steps to the door. Passing drunks and girls making out with girls with guys watching hungrily. Or the usual girls making out with guys with other guys and girls watching with envy. A small smirk laced her lips 'No such luck for you fellows' and proceeded her way knowing no one could see her face and smirk. Only stopping in front of the door to pull down her smirk and her face into a blank page, thinking of buisness.

'I wonder what she needs from me.' She wondered idly feeling the cold knob under her slender and small hand.

She turned it before pushing the door open. The stench of sake peirced her nose quickly and her mouth started to water. Her apple green eyes quickly found the source of it and stared at the busty blonde who was sitting in an over-sized leather chair. Her eyes moved away from her to her desk that sat under the weight of papers...papers...and more papers. She grimaced inwardly and felt a pang of guilt for her captain at the look of it, no wonder she drank so much. A small figure beside the woman met her eyes next and she saw her captains right-hand Shizune, a seemingly small women dressed in a black kimono with a small smile on her face. A kind woman she was.

Sakura cleared her throat catching the blondes woman's attention who was bent over a small peice of paper scribbling furiously she wondered how she didn't get a cramp or better yet break her hand.

She looked up quickly jerking her head back. Obviously it was painful because as soon as she did that her hand went up to rub the back of her neck and a pained expression crossed her young face. Blue eyes met her green eyes and she looked back levelly. Her captained smirked a bit as she worked at her neck. "Hello Sakura" She said nochantly. Sakura nodded her head respectfully and stared at her curiously "Hello captain Tsnuande" She replied lightness in her voice showing that despite her face being blank there was familarity and a show of friendship. The Captain inclined her head.

"You have a mission."

Sakura bit back a cruel smile.


	2. The mission and the feelings

I hope your sticking around long enough to read the second chapter! I strongly encourage you to do so. I would be pleased...but then again its not like you have to.

So do or not do.

I appreciate those who do. Please review! and tell me what you think. I do not own Naruto. If I did...this would probably be my plot line so its obvious I don't :'(. But anyways I will try to update as soon as possible, I warn you though. It might take a little while for some chapters. I haven't got the story exactly positioned in my mind fully on how I want it to go.

But here it is...enjoy please:D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_The mission and the feelings._

Her target's name was Kaziyama Shinjou.

A seemingly small man with no value until he reached the point in his life of finding how much money he could make in the drug-dealing service. He made a huge deal and started making his own drugs, and sold it to a high price. Paying for body-guards and living the life of luxery in the Rain city. He unknowingly made a STUPID mistake by selling it to a lord's son...and ultimately killed him from over-dosage.

So the lord contacted her captain.

Which led to her mission.

And thats, that. It's how her life is. Angry people with revenge in their hearts over something they couldn't control call them to blame someone...and to take them out. Revenge satisified? apparently so. That's how it all works in her line of 'duty'. Sakura snorted outloud at that thought and walked steadily and silently, floating to her kitchen. She long left the overly crowded and horrifyingly packed club right after getting her mission details and saying a quick goodbye to Alfaz. She stopped short remembering when Shizune apologized profously as her captain passed out just after saying that she had a mission. Shizune was so soft hearted and Sakura smiled a little at the thought, Shizune took good care of her captain and for that she was grateful.

Sakura just waved off her apology and asked for the mission details. Which she received and she left as quickly as she came.

Glad to get out of there.

To damn crowded for her.

Sakura continued her way into her kitchen, glancing her green eyes down at her detailed papers for her mission momentarily as she felt the cold hard floor underneath her feet. The reward for his death was 50,000 dollars and Sakura grimaced. 'Damn rich brats.' but she was grateful. She did get half of the profit so she was satisfied. That would take up her rent for a year. Sakura wasn't rich exactly. but she wasn't poor. No maybe far from it, but missions didn't come easily to some people. And she was one of those people. She rarely ever got mission by herself.

But that was expected.

Sakura reached into her fridge, pulling it open she automatically went for the small but full glass with no lid that sat lonely on her shelf surrounded by nothing. Making sure she didn't spill it she grabbed it tightly never looking up from her mission papers and pulled the glass up to her lips only stopping eye contact with the sheets to look up at her patterned ceiling It was a nice ceiling she thought as the glass brushed against her lips temptingly. Giving into temptation, she pushed the bottle full onto her lips and drank the cold liquid that turned and placated her mouth heatedly. Sakura almost moaned at the blissful feeling of the Sake burning down her throat.

This was what she needed.

Pulling it regretfully away from her mouth for the moment, the after-taste reminding her of what she had for a second and she felt the alchohol enter her system. The small effect making her body feel light. She was a heavy drinker and had a weird high tolerance to it so she knew this wasn't going to get her drunk, but the feeling at the moment was enough to relieve her of that sad thought. Sakura spun around kicking her foot out professionally closing the fridge door with a small 'thud' and walked smoothly back to her bed room. The hallway narrowing as she continued to walk, she flipped off her hallway light as she landed herself infront of her door. She made her way into her room, dropping her papers on the table she knew was there beside her room door and flipped on her lights. It was a seemingly well sized room. A large kind-sized bed sat comfortably in the middle and two bed-side tables sat beside it. A door on her left was her closet and a door not to far from it was her nice bathroom. Her apartment was plain. No pictures. Nothing personal here, except for one thing.

Her mothers locket which always sat forgotten on her right-side bed-side table. But that was it. Only that.

She felt nothing, as she dragged her feet to her bed.

She didn't even bother to change her clothes. Which consisted of a purple long sleeved shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. She kicked off her shoes as soon as she walked in the door. She hated shoes.

Her mision started offically the day after tommorow, so after a quick check in to her captains real office up town she would have to leave later tommorow afternoon.

Sakura gritted her teeth at the short-notice cursing her captain under her breath. She took a swig of her Sake thanking God she had this sweet pleasure if only for the moment. She fell onto her bed making damn sure her bottle in her hands was steady. Sakura rolled over and ultimately had to prop herself up on her backboard of her bed so she could drink her Sake steadily. She did this with no problems. Even this was in her routine. She did this every time she got home. But her body felt relaxed for the first time that night as the sake penetrated her body.

Tonight was like every other night.

Save for the mission.

It was nice she thought. She hasn't had a solo mission in a long time Sakura mused. Her last one was what, A year ago? Sakura frowned. No...Two years ago. She took another drink of her Sake swiftly and with no mercy. She was always succesfull in her solo missions. With no one there to watch her she could kill how she wanted to kill. Swift and with no mercy.

Just like how she drank her Sake.

However her success rate dropped whenever she was put together with someone else. Her last one with Neji took a whole two weeks because she didn't have a steady hand. Sakura smirked in her bottle. Of course this was all on purpose, Neji finally had to step in cursing and make a scene by throwing a knife at him. She loved it when he lost control and had to duck to hide her laughing. Neji thought she was just being skittish and lectured her all the way back to base. It was really funny seeing that stick up his ass twitch with anger. She literally cried trying to hide her laughter. He of course took it just the oppsosite and apologized. Sakura left quickly and laughed so hard when she was out of ear-shot. It was all planned. She loved messing with people if she was put on mission with other people.

It was a wonder how Captain Tsunade never noticed.

And when given a solo mission it got boring easily so she finished it quickly and drank afterwards for the next couple of days away until it was time for her return to base.

She can't say she didn't mind being put together with someone on a mission. But being alone once in a while and doing things her way with no fear of someone being there to witness her was a decent change once in awhile, so she was grateful for this mission. Things were just getting boring with messing with everyone unknowingly for them for her own amusment afterwards.

Sakura tilted her bottle back and furrowed her eyebrows at the drop that came out which she quickly caught on her tongue, savoring the last taste. 'Damn' She thought angrily. That was her last bottle. Sakura tossed the bottle off the bed forgetting her bed-side tables in frusteration. She heeard it break itno peies and she knew how many instanlty by the richocheted sound. '14 peices' she inadvertdly calculated. She reminded herself to get out of the bed on the left-side in the morning, it would do her no good to injure herself before her mission. ecspecially if she wasn't going to wear shoes.

She never wore shoes when she was on a mission.

She only wore them when neccesary, shoes made noise if you moved the wrong way and it was a liability, so she wore a floor length cloak at all times while she was on the 'hunt' and found that on her own feet she would never make a sound and was swifter and faster in times of need. Stealth was essential. She just did hers a little different. But on some missions she had to dress up...wear dresses...go out to parties to find her target...wear heels. It was such a pain in the ass. She couldn't do it any other way so she just put up with it at that time, but any other mission that she could wear her attire and not get weird looks. She did so without hesitation and was happy. It was faster for her, and her captain made a note not to put her on any more of those missions were she had to wear a fancy attire. Sakura messed up on purposes to make her captain leave all those mission to Ino.

It was a loss of money...but worth it.

She hated shoes and dresses.

They only messed her up.

and messing up was definently NOT allowed when alone and losing her life wasn't allowed if she was with someonelse.

Sakura moved downwards off the backboard of her bed and nestled into her soft pillows sighing softly she felt for the knife that was always under her pillows and when satisfied it was still there she closed her green eyes settling down under the covers. Thoughts of the mission racing through her mind as she memorized and went over the details in her head repeatedly. She memorized every plane of his face over in her head till she knew that at first glance who he would be when she saw him.

And with these thoughts.

And with these plans.

Sakura fell asleep.

But she knew...that even a twitch of movement would wake her up.

So she allowed her self to succumb to sleep.

It was a nice feeling.

* * *

Somewhere far off patters of ever lasting rain were heard and stark darkness shrouded everything it touched. Never letting anything go from its clutches. Not like its residents wanted to leave the darkness. They were nothing but if born in it and content with staying there. In this dark room that was the epiderm of no light a pair of rippled eyes stared at the space that held two demading figures. Red eyes mometarily gleamed as what would seem as hungrily in the darkened room before dissapearing blending in with the blackness and stark bleak eyes stared with a lazy expression beside the small figure.

Nothing moved.

Nothing could be heard.

Until a low rumble touched the silence.

"You have a mission."

A clear gleem of light showed that the largest figured smiled cruely "Finally." His voice thundering in the quiet room said and his lazy expression turning into that of excitment. A small "Hn" could be heard as it slipped out of lips in acknowledgment from the smaller figure beside him.

"You will leave tommorow afternoon" the low rumble added and the two figures nodded their head in acknowledgment to the words before turning around...

and leaving like they were never there.


	3. Loving it

My THIRD chapter. I feel so good right now about my story like you have no idea guys :) for those who have read it so far IM SO FREAKING HAPPY. And if you following it? and have taken your time to review my pathetic writing? I THANK YOU.

So if you read this author's note...know that I am so happy that you have read my disgusting writing :D

So for those who have been reading, next tuesday I will have no computer at my house. It might take me sometime to update after that. :( But I WILL so do not give up on me PLEASE!.

Well.

Here it is.

:) enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Loving it._

Sakura woke up with a start.

Pulling up instantly her hand clasped at her chest. Her other had occupied by grabbing for the hilt of her knife under her pillows. Sweat covered her body and she felt the weight her old clothes settled down on her pushing on her like a ton of bricks covered in glue. She gasped for her breath she knew she could get and paused while her eyes wandered around her room searching for any movement.

Nothing moved.

Sakura sighed as air finally moved in and out of her smoothly. The feeling of regaining air was a hefty privalege and she felt a feeling close to relief sweep through her. Un-clutching her hands off of the items they were holding and not holding she raked a free hand through her tangled hair, cursing under her breath and gritting her teeth at the stream of tangles that just seem to move in her way wanting to be caught by her itching fingers. God how she hated mornings.

This was her routine.

Sakura untangled herself from the sweat soaked sheets and climbed off the bed reminding herself to get off on the other side to avoid the glass shards. She scowled at the extra work of having to get her body moving in these soaked clothes.

It was uncomforatbly hot.

Sakura moved fast, with deliberent and fast movements. It happened every morning, this did, and Sakura had learned to devolope a system around it. Although she wished it changed every now and then. Things became boring so utterly fast for her and she hated that fact. Every morning it was the same dream-Nightmare-and every morning she did the same thing. It was entirely making her go crazy with boredom. She hoped that throwing that bottle last night was enough to put some of the tension of growing anticipation for a change would help. It didn't, as she had to make her way across the bed and not walk around it. It didn't help that her clothes were bothering her movements and stopping her usual care-free movements.

This is why she didn't change clothes.

The hard wood floor settled underneath her feet as she stood up steadily her mind already set on one thing and one thing only. A shower. She moved swiftly hoping to get there as soon as possible so she could get out of these turning cold clothes that clung to her skin and curves for dear life. It was pissing her off, like it did every morning.

Sakura growled low in her throat as she trudged to the door making her way to into the bathroom immediatly. Sakura soaked in her medium sized bathroom, desperetly trying to shrug of the irritation she had. She pulled at the auqa colored shower curtains that were there when she moved in. she wouldn't have bought any even if there were none. Not like she cared either way. She turned on the water and waitied for it warm up all the while in doing so turning around to face the scariest part of her day...or better yet life.

Herself.

Sakura grimaced.

She looked horrible.

Her hair was mused in all different directions and stuck up everywhere and red dark circles smeared under her eyes. Sakura moved her hand up to rub at her eyes tiredly. A yawn passing her lips and small tear drops appearing at the corner of her emerald eyes. Snapping her eyes open she continued to stare at herself trying not to wince. Her clothes were draping over her in such a way that showed off all of her curves. Not that she had much in her opinion. She was pale and her skin was pulled back over her skin tightly, the only color in her face was her eyes that glowed brightly. But that was it.

Sakura felt the stem start to rise up and spun around glad that it was ready. She carefully peeled of her clothes trying to control the shivers that shook over her body as the old wetness of the material slipped off of her. It was quite an effort really. Peeling off her jeans at last, pissed at herself even more for wearing skinny jeans. She shook off her socks and everything else came flying off behind them landing in differrent spots of the bathroom, bra on the counter. Underwear flopping in the trashcan. Were it belong considering it was soaked. Sakura almost jumped in the shower that was now running heatedly, but decided against it.

To much work.

So Sakura slowly climbed in measuring her steps with precise precision.

Making sure she did not fall.

Its happened before.

Sakura practically moaned at the hot water that was now cascading down her body. Bathing in delight at the hot water that was trailing down her body like the kisses she's never had. It was gratifyingly sweet and without her notice a small smile slipped on her pale lips that were gaining back their pink color again. her hands pulled out the tangles softly and tenderly she soaked her body in the pleasure of warmth. Lathering herself slowly with everyting she had that smelled of her familar cherries. Her body regained its pride after this morning.

It all felt the same.

Every morning.

Spinning around she closed her eyes growling softly at the pleasure of the water. Not wanting to let it go just yet.

Just a few more minutes.

Just a few mo-

Sakura's eyes popped open at the loud ringing that intruded her sactioned silence and peace of mind. It was a constent bother that would not shut up as it rang in her ears making sure it was heard. Like an itch that couldn't be ignored it sounded all throughout and resonated through her bathroom. The now seemingly small space was crowded tightly with this annoying noise.

Her alarm.

A frown made known on her now pink lips. It bothered her and she knew...it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. She did this on purpose of course. To get her out of the shower. It was the only way she found out after a while becasue as it so happens. She tends to stay in the shower for well over an hour. WELL over an hour. She has fallen asleep in here, but who could blame her? when the only warmth she has ever had Had been a fucking shower.

Not dwelling on that last thought Sakura sighed regretfully turning the knob off. Her body still heated and she was glad for the moment. She was slightly prepared for the blast of cold air that came at her when she opened up the shower curtains but it still had her feeling cold as she hurridly reached for the thick and furry black towel that was lying on her toilet uncomfortably. For she figured that it would be more comfortable on her body than it would on the toilet. She would hope it would agree as it curled around her clinging to her body warming up her torso and everything it touch. Her legs and arms still exposed. as she tucked in the warm cloth she reached out for the smaller but equally fluffy feeling towel that was on top of the back of the toilet.

She pulled her hair up in the towel and snuggly fit her hair in tightly. Stepping out she felt her now dry legs brush against eachother as she moved outside of her steamed bathroom. Feeling the hard wood floor under her feet she took a sharp right her eyes going to her closet door automatically but not before turning off that damned alram that was the casue of her irritaion at the moment. She padded to it and pulled it open wanting to get into clothes immediatly. Her eyes scanned the packed closet glancing momentarily at her floor length black coat that she wore on her missions. It was more like a cloak to anything for her, but its originality was a that as a coat. Dropping her towel she got dressed. She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans not really remembering the fact that it pissed her off this morning, and pulled on a tight white t-shirt.

Her biking boots caught her eyes next.

She grimaced at the thought of wearing shoes.

But dammit. She had to. She pulled at them and after pulling on a pair of mis-matched socks from the bin beside her she struggled with putting them on and lacing them up. She wiggles her toes in them for a moment hating the feeling of tightness in them. Standing up with a scowl on her face she glanced at herself in the floor length mirror that hung in fron of her.

Damn did she look better.

She pulled off the towel and stared at her now flush face that was her natural creamy white color. Her lips had regained there pinkish tent and her eyes glowed even brighter, like that of a cats.

Sakura didn't go far with observing herself. It was a normal thing every morning for her to do, so instead she un-hooked her coat and pulled it on savoring the leathery warmth. She walked out of the closet feeling re-newd and rejuvenated. She walked around cutting off her lights not bothering to clean up her mess because it didn't bother her in the least. She walked up to the door and grabbed her discarded mission papers that were in its same place she put the last night. Havent been touched since, she held them firmly clasped between her fingers before walking out of her door. The coolness of the hallway didn't faze her because she couldn't feel it. Her coat blocked everything from the air except her face.

It was usefull.

Sakura strode to the door walking out of the hall-way not even glancing anywhere except for her front door. Reaching it she grabbed her keys that sat at the table beside her cream colored door, and stuffed them in her pocket after she walked out shutting the door and locking it with a 'click'. Her boots stomped in the larger passage as she made her way down the stairs, the out-side air was warm and breezy. Not like it mattered.

At the end of the stairs Sakura entered the small parking lot, strodeing to the only thing that made her purr just at the sight of it. That thing was a beast and it knew it and it could only be tamed by her. Shineing with the darkness and deepeness that only she could read. It was an amazing monster, that it was.

Her bike.

Pulling up next to it she pushed up her toaned leg to feel the familiar seat fit under her nicely not hesitating in the least to grab her keys out of her coat to only push them in with one swift movement and turning them with practice. Her monster roared to life purring back at her with enthusiasm that she felt. It resonated deep inside of her and excitment boiled at the pit of her stomach.

She didn't even bothering to wear a helmet.

Hoisting herself up for a split second she felt behind her for the familiar clasp. Finding it she un-hitched her compartment and fumbled for what she seeked easily. She pulled out her black and devilishly dark glasses that was the only pair she found that ever fit her face rightly, she folded up her holding papers with one hand and pushed them in the small compartment replacing them with her needed glasses. Sakura closing the compartment after feeling the weight of her shades settle on her face she settled comfortably back down. Her beast still waiting for her hand to stroke it and tell it were it needs to go. Her small hands and slender legs guided it out of the parking place and revved the engine loving the feeling of it under her.

The air pushed to her face as she lurched forward with a speed that would scare anybody else.

'Oh yeah' Sakura thought.

Her living beast purred louder catching up with her adrenaline that pumped so high it was to the sky.

Sakura smiled wickedly.


	4. Off she goes

So Im really happy you guys like it so far. My author notes are probably going to get shorter because...well. There isn't much to say right now xD.

But please do stick around.

I Promise it won't be THAT boring before the real action set in. This is just a set-up I guess. AND IM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE DD: as you know I have no computer so im using whatever I can! I will update as soon as I can for those who want to even read it ._.

~Enjoy to your content.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Off she goes._

Sakura made it there kind of fast.

Ok, maybe...really fast.

But that of course didn't even deter Sakura as she sped through the crisp and clean black road. The road vibrating at every passing moment at the roars of her monster. It was a nice feeling. The warm and heated air flushed her face out and warmed her neck. Her coat flapping wildly behind her making her look like something that didn't exist. Her smile was one that should be feared and the glint under the sun glasses of her vibrant eyes just showed how much she cared at the dangerous pace she was gliding at. Her body arched over the bike like that of a panthers and she was ready to pounce at any given moment should it have the need.

The familiar weight of her long katana was nestled at the base of her thigh built into her coat. Whenever it came out, It was only for a second at then it went back into the slit of her inside coat pocket that acted as her sheath. It was her only weapon save for a few knifes and a small pistol that resided on the other side of her jacket. She even forgets that they are there unless in times she needs them.

Kind of like the pendant she wore around her neck.

The pendent that signified she was owned.

A small scowl slipped on her lips making her wicked and feirce look give away for the moment and she urged her bike faster the rumbling of the roads under her wiping that thought clean from her mind. She didn't want to think about that yet.

Or ever.

But then she didn't want to think about alot of things.

The flashing of buildings sped by her as she twisted and turned through the crowded city. This was up-town. All the building were built up and never was it empty. Except for around 4:00 a.m in the morning. The only time she would EVER come down here. And she meant EVER. It was too suffocating.

Sakura easily made through her way paassing the blazing red lights and weaving her way through the maze of blocks and streets going to the center of the town. The heart. The only building that was one level and flat not being built up, it was old and rusting out of its mind practically waiting for its end to come.

Sounds crappy doesn't it...

Unless your thinking of City Hall. The largest and most ancient building in the city signifying its history and importance of the likes of Konoha. The only building to take up a whole block itself and was PRETTY important apparently.

And it was her destination.

Sounds highly unlikely for the likes of her doesn't it.

Yeah, well. It is.

But her pride won't admit it.

Nor her ego.

So there she went. Her mind blank and the only thing keeping her sane was the wind that told her un-feeling self she could feel it. One of the most important reason she rode her bike everywhere she went. So she could feel something close to a sembalence to being alive. Sakura drew up short at the corner she knew she was supposed to turn in at. The corner was to sharp for her liking and at least 500 car crashes appeared at this one spot every year. It was the tourist attraction for causing deaths and sever injuries. It was quite amusing.

She moved easily towards it and turned swiftly feeling the wind snap her hair across her neck. Her knee caught the road slightly. Her face didn't even wince but she bit back a curse. Thank God she wore jeans today...She wears them everyday. But she was extra thankfull for today. While she finished the death trap that could give her a run for her money. Her eyes glanced up over her glasses and her emerald eyes crackled with a small spark at the building she knew was there.

She was at her destination.

The famliar building glowed in the up and coming sun light. Only a corner of the old and marble building was in the shadow hiding from the glare of the sun. The old building held its self up with pride as it stared lowly at the other sky-riding buildings that practically scowled down at it and held an expression that one could make out as being said as 'Blow me' to the smaller building that they surrounded. Taunting it. But it helds it own. It has been there longer then they have. Since the founding basically and the knowledge it knew and held...

Made Sakura's mouth water.

She has been through its library several times but never has she seen half of its extent of knowledge. The medical entrys it had fascinated her and she holed her self up there in her free time spending more than several hours there at a time. Sometimes even sneaking out documents.

She never got caught of course.

Know one knew she was there.

But that's beside the point.

Sakura pulled into the creviced and small turn in that was based at the small point behind the building. It was the secret turn in that wasn't so secret becasue it was used for employees who worked there. but people decided that it was secret...maybe having something to do with the fact that it wasn't open to the public and that gave it the appearence of mystery. Whatever eludes these people. She guessed they never read a God damned mystery book in there life.

People these days.

'Sheesh' Sakura sighed mentally. A familiar presence immediatly wavered in the back of her head and her vivid green eyes narrowed behind her glasses as she sped around to find a parking place that wasn't noticiable, the only space she would use. Concentrating hard the small presence she felt within her faded away. It was regrettable. But she didn't have the time at the moment to deal with her.

Finding it the place she was looking for she moved swiftly to the dark and shrouded from the sun place that was never touched with the bright lights of the heated and in-flamed planet. The darkness welcomed her with open arms and it felt nice to be greeted by something.

She was but a resident it didn't want to let go.

And she was the only one allowed to leave. For it knew she would come back.

She always did.

Sitting up she un-clasped her self from the favored black motorcyle that had wormed its way into her dead heart. The thrill it provided was a needed thing. She didn't make a move to move her glasses off her face and ddin't go for her papers behind her in the compartment. She wouldn't need them. Sakura swung her leg over and behind her looking like a deadly weapon as her coat moved with her every move, curling around her with warmth. While doing this she turned off the purr of her bike and felt the ground meet her feet. The ground did nothing but irritate her.

She tuned from her bike swiftly and started walking to the door she needed to go through. It wasn't that far and she reached it in the matter of seconds. And swung it open like she owned it. Not that she could ever really put her name on something that was worth anything to someone else, But the thought provided comfort to her. She was immediatly met with bright lights highlighting the dark entry way. Sakura was grateful for her dark shades. She didn't want the glare of the lights to hit her eyes. She walked staked through there at a slow and tantalizing plave. Her heavy boots making the noise she hated so very much. The stomping noise she could tell alerted everything she passed and the still and narro passage way.

She could make out the small dor that greetd her up ahead. It was to her left and was eternally forever locked.

Except for someone like her.

She reached up in one fluid movement and grasped at her pendent. The small diamond in the middle of the circle gave her no warmth and the usual tucked in neckalce that layed in between her breasts felt cold as the steel layed waste to her skin. She pulled it up and out of her shirt and bent down all the while turning to the door that she was now at.

The bent down her coat pulling up a bit at her legs and slipping the cirle in the small crack that was on the corner of the door. A small crack that almost no one would noticed unless you looked for it. There was no door knob, which some should have found suscipous. But people don't even bother to question thinking that it was there since the time it was built and it was just a mistake.

Well...they were right about one thing. It has been here forever.

But it wasn't by mistake.

She heard the crunch sound and the click signifying it could be opened and she pulled up, once again stuffing the necklace down her shirt. She didn't want to see it. She pushed the door open and stepped through powerfully. Her presence swarming the small hall way. And she glided trough wanting to get out of the small passage as soon as possible. It was dark and damp and yes she like the coolness of the hallway.

But frankly it was cramped.

Way to cramped for her.

A chill passed through her which was suprising giving in to the fact that she had a long and black coat on. It was tailored to fit her small and petite body snuggly and gave her the ability to moved fast and lethally. It was the best thing she owned. Everything else she bought from thrift stores and just kept everything she could. Frankly she didn't care what she looked like.

She didn't need to impress anybody.

Not anymore.

She would not do that ever again. All her old clothes were burned and she laughed evilly as she watched their ashes float away into the night air. It was a pleasure filled thought and she felt pride course through her. Her walking slowed to a leisured pace as she thought about that night. It was the night when everything changed.

And everything became crystal clear.

Everything made sense.

It was the blackest and starkest moment of her life, and she loved every bit of it.

It was the night...

she became herself.

Who she really was.

The person she has to hide from everybody.

But it doesnt really matter at the moment. She learned well to never dwell on the past like some people. It was a harsh and cruel world out there and she had been accepted by it, which in her head. Was an honor to some extent. To know whats really before you and not imagine the perfect world. Because there will never be a perfect world. Ever.

Sakura pulled up short at the small door that was now before her. The tiny space now bothering her as she was wisked out of her thoughts. Her foot steps stopped and she quieted her breathing before she took a deep breath,

Ready to grace the Mayor of Konoha city with her presence.


	5. The air has gone sour

OK! So I hope you enjoyed that small cliff-hanger...well then again it wasn't really that much of a cliff hanger on the last chapter. But I thoroughly enjoyed the ending :) I DO NOT OWN NARUTO :'( But thats ok. This has nothing to do with Naruto really, well Naruto himself I seriously doubt a=he is going to be in the story. We will get a taste of Sasuke though :o But that my friends is something you will have to wait and see.

If you have ANY questions! or are confused! PLEASE PM me. I WILL answer back! I really don't want my writing to confuse anybody :(

So here it is! (again) I feed off your comments and reviews. So if I do anything wrong :c please tell me. I would be pleased. Not that you have to please me or anything. But I would be very happy :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_The air has gone sour._

The door opened languidly and stretched out into the room.

The light blinded even her covered eyes and she cursed meantally, hating the feeling of the nright lights but loving the feeling of stepping into a wider space. It wasnt as refreshing as she would prefereed it. But it would have to do. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the peircing light she hadn't seen in the last few minutes forcing a smile to lilt her lips and tilt them upwards. It was a habit it the presence of others.

"Sakura" A smooth voice entered her mind and she angled her body in course to the sound. Her eyes analyzing the blonde busty who sat in front of her again. Her blue eyes now had the gleam that of a serious person with the hint of cruelty she always expected. "Captain." Sakura stated with a fluid lightness in her voice. "I came here to be checked out, so I could head onwards to my sought destination for the mission you de-briefed me on last night." Sakura added. her eyes snanning the big and special room. Tsunade was the Mayor, yes. She was also of course like every other Mayor too.

A Mayor with a double life.

She was the person who grabbed the power with good intentions after the 4th Mayor died from natural causes unexpectedly, until the council decided to drop the load on her. The load being 'them' the trash, for her to take care of. Sakura had a deep respect for the women who taught her, her fighting skills. Everything she knew she learned at the age of 14 and ever since then she had grown to be something worthy of being called a hit man. But of course she didn't learn EVERYTHING from her captain.

And know one would know that.

Tsunade was sitting rigidly behind her wide and not paper covered desk un-like her outside of 'work' desk. her office was neat and tidy, books covering about every wall, and windows lacing whatever was not touched by book cases. Her desk sat in the middle of it and was cut with old scratches of being worn down age wise. Shizune was standing with a small smile lacing her lips and warmth in her eyes and she was dressed in her usual attire behind her captain.

She flicked her eyes back to her captain knowing that the captain would think she was staring at her. No signs showed was examining the room behind her black shades. Tsunade was ndding her head in agreement and instead of turning to the computer that sat on her desk she bent over un-clasping the small droor to her left and pulled out a small stack of papers. She shuffled through them while laying them on her desk and pulled out a pen from who knows where placing a check mark on she knew was her one-sheet file. Tsunade glanced up.

"You'll be staying at the Rain village inn in room 114 for a week, you have that long to complete the mission, understand?" Tsunade said without her usual slur conceding that she was indeed not drunk. Of course Sakura understood it was in the brief. Stupid women. Sakura tilted her head and lifted her smile. "I understand, I will be back in a weeks time." And she heard Tsunade snort quite rudely under her breat and she caught Shizune's smile widen in what she could make out as nothiing but sympathy. Sakura's smile slipped a little but nevertheless stayed there. Just because in her last solo mission she stayed a week over because the Sake in that town was absolutely to die for didn't mean she was incapable.

At that moment she wanted to harm her Captain.

It was a quick feeling and she couldn't hold it back. It was deadly and angry, filling the room with the stench of stark intent at a minimum, but it was definently there. She saw her Captain tense and Shizune eye's narrow in concentration both of them ready to attack in an instance, both of there hands reaching to their sides ready at any time.

But as soon as the feeling came it was gone.

She saw them, relax and pass puzzled looks. Sakura was too busy cursing herself into oblivion to notice. How could she slip up such a big mistake infront of two well trained fighters?! She was ultimately screwed!

So Sakura played the innocent and dumb card.

"Is...something wrong captain?" She said pushing a small bit of panic in her voice and two sets of eyes snapped back to her.

"Nothing" Tsunade's strong voice rang out. "You are dismissed. Remember one week Sakura" she added.

Sakura nodded and turned around making her steps slightly irregular so the didn't look as fluid.

And left.

* * *

Tsunade watched as her student left.

Her steps were not as swift and precise to be a killer as she would want them to be but she knew Sakura wasn't that incapable. Her student never gave off the deadly intent to kill and she never cared. But something didn't seem right with Sakura today and she could tell she was just irriated at something. Even her smile that she wore all the time seemed a little fake. Tsunade guessed she was just tired and restless.

The door shut behind her and Tsunade swung around to her right hand assitant. "Shizune." she said.

"Yes Tsunade, I felt it too." Shizune said immediatly and she smirked. Of course Shizune felt it. She was kind of dissapointed that Sakura didn't, but she knew that she didn't have to skills nor the amount of attention to her surroundings to feel that small wave of dangerous intent directed to her. But that was ok, it may matter in the future and she was still iffy on ending her to this solo mission. But every solo mission she gave Sakura she completed, so she knew she was capable to some extent. And this one was an easy one, So she had some confidence that she wouldn't die.

Injured, maybe.

But to die. She didnt think so.

"Get the guards to search the perimeter quickly, who ever it was probably have already left but it is better to be safe." She said as an order. Shizune nodded her small head and glided to the door with silent and smooth steps.

Tsunade turned around facing her desk once again and scowled lightly.

She wondered who it was.

And whoever it was, was going to regret it.

* * *

Sakura made it out of there like hell was chasing her.

She didn't really run, but she damn well walked as fast as she could. Which was pretty fast. Outside the warm air brushed against her skin and she made her way to the shrouded bike. She didn't hesitate to slide on it and take off like she was in a hurry. Which you could say she was.

She had a week to prepare for and she needed to leave as soon as possible. She didn't bother going back to her apartment to grab her clothes or anything, Tsunade slipped her hotel key in her mission papers so she knew that she wouldn't have to prepare a room for herself, and it made it permanent when she mentioned it just a few minutes ago. So she knew that there was going to be a disposable cellphone and a week worths of clothes and maybe a few weapons in the room as soon as she got there.

You could say she was taken care of.

Sakura urged her bike faster. Bending over it and swerving around the few cars that now traced the streets. it was only 4:30 and people are now coming out. Smart people who wanted to avoid the up and going traffic that started at around 5.

From up-town it was going to take about 3 hours to reach Rain.

Sakura was going to enjoy the ride as much as she could.

* * *

"Itachi." a deep and steady voice filled the small space of the black Nissan 360. Itachi shuffled slightly and moved his smooth hand to the handle to shift 3rd gear to 4th.

"Yes?" his tranquil voice entered Kisame's attention that was now focused on the smaller man beside him. His overly tall figure allowed his head to brush the ceiling and he stared down at the top of Itachi's neatly pinned hair that looked as soft as a cats. Kisame always wondered how someone so soft looking...could be so lethal. He was as fast as a panther and made no move to stop even if he ever got tired.

But...Itachi of course never got tired.

"How long do we have?" Kisame stated with a small bit of irritation. Even if they have only been in the car for about an hour it still irritated him to no end at the small and cramped size of the car.

"Paitence, Kisame, would work in your favor." Itachi's voice cut through him like a lecture and he gritted his sharpened teeth. He knew that would be the response he was going to get but he wished Itachi would sympathize with a him just a LITTLE bit. But then again that was like asking the devil for a favor. it just didn't happen. The smaller man before him handled the manual car with ease and expertise. He wore long black pants and a black v-neck t-shirt the familiar necklace hung low on his neck that had the not so keen and welcomed insignia of who they were. The red cloud. Kisame was settled in somethiing similiar and also wore that damned pendant.

It was laughable really.

They had left earlier and Kisame irritation stepped in as soon as they got in the car.

"Dammit, Itachi." He muttered under his breath turning back around to look down at the road they were travelling at a dangerous pace on.

He missed Itachi's miniscule smirk.

"We better stop as soon as we get there. I deserve a damn drink." Kisame said before he zoned out again trying to avoid the slow time that he was itching to kill if you know...it was a being he COULD kill.

He wondered how in the hell he got in this mess with this damned partner. This in-sufferably monotonious partner that pissed him off with his stupid and so RIGHT remarks. It made his skin crawl really. Kisame hated being on the losing side of things. But then again he appreciated his partner only a small bit. And only a tiny part of him would EVER say that he actually wanted him.

For to be on the winning side. He would need him.

But of course he would NEVER admit that.

Itachi was no different.

A personal relationship would require feelings and they both were damn near well out of theirs.

It was all business, this killing thing.

* * *

Sakura slowed down as soon as she got near the Inn she supposedly staying at. She had spotted it a little while ago and she didn't really want to go there just yet. She had dodged cars and broke several laws already and it only 8 in the morning.

She was doing pretty good if she might say so herself.

It made her a little thirsty.

So here she was on the hunt for something entirely different.

A bar.

The thought made her head start to swim wth anticipation and she crossed every street in search of one not minding the cars that were behind her shouting at her for her slow pace. She was going to enjoy finding a good bar. And she woud do so on her own time. It was a privelege really. Not being watched by some partner. Going solo felt good.

She had to stop several times to refill her tank up with the small bit of pocket money she had left over in her coat pocket. From who knows where. She didn't think she had so little and now she only had a 20 dollar bill in her pocket left over.

She was going to have to do what she did best later if she wanted more to drink.

Conquer and take the prize.

Sakura smirked and made her way to the familiar glint of and smell of alchohol. The bar only a few feet away she parked outside of it and turned off her bike while swinging her leg over it.

Sakura heard a few cat-calls and provacative whistles come from around the bar. Her smirk thinned out slightly and she turned around not even giving a glance to anywhere but the door.

The door that was surrounded by drunk men.

"Ugh" Sakura sneered at her luck and pulled the coat swiftly around her body all the while not stopping on her way to the door. damn well everyone knew she needed that drink! and she needed one now. God forbid if she didn't have one, there would be hell to pay. And she would take it all out on her client.

Or whoever was in her way.

"Hey baby. why dont you come over here and left me take that coat off of you?" One guy boldly said stepping out of the crowd that surrounded the door. He had a bald spot on the top of his head and he was chubby with grubby clothes on, all with the stinch of used alchohol surrounding him. Sakura wrinkled her nose and didn't even bothering glancing at him. Her steps smoothed out and became silent so as to not attract anymore attention that what she has already and she wished she took off her sun-glasses to show him the deadly glint that was in her eyes.

That stupid pink hair made her look like a peice of candy.

A peice that could be taken away.

Sakura snorted softly...uh, yeah. No.

The man moved closer to her and was now walking towards her as she made her way to the door. It was inevitable that he was going pass her.

And it was inevitable that would try and grab her ass.

And it was also inevitable that he would end up on the ground wishing he was dead while Sakura languidly made her way to the door with a now open space for her to go through the entry

And she was now happily sitting down with a full thing of sake in her hands. The feeling of lightness quinced her irritaion and the weird looks given to her were ignored along with every one praising her like she had done them a favor. Which by most she did.

But she didn't give a damn.

She had her Sake and her peace.

Until she felt a disurbing and heavy something sit beside her.

She turned around with a glare setting on her features and her grip tightened on her sake glass. Ready to tell this person to take a chair and sit somewhere else. But ultimately stoped up short as her eyes widened considerably behnd her glasses.

"Now what is a little girl like you...drinking something like that. Will you even be able to finish it?" a deep rumble said next to her with amusement in his drunken filled voice.

* * *

**Im soooo sorry if this confused anyone! I hated that the only POV there was, was Sakura! And if you felt I rushed it please tell me. I didn't like spending time to much on the details. It bothered me kind of, so i was trying to get to the end kind of fast.**

**I might have to re do this chapter a little bit tomorow or something but i want to post it today nd see what you all think! so please PLEASE let me know :)**


	6. Hey I know you, maybe

OK. Since that last chapter was ehhh...A little iffy on my part and im just EXTREMLY LAZY. So I dont want to re-do it ._. problem? sorry. I might some other time xD But you have to send a direct request.

And frankly I encourage you to do so ._.

Otherwise...

Your stuck with that chapter :)

Anyways.

If your still there. and im sorry about the late update...got sick...if thats a good excuse...ehehehehe. Sorry? ^_* ill make it up to you.

~Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Hey...I know you, maybe._

God.

This man was huge.

And Sakura didn't mean like, he had broad soulders or anything.

This man was HUGE.

Power oozed from every freaking pore of his body and the blue tinted muscle under his thin shirt bunched up every time he moved just even SLIGHTLY. It was suffocatingly nice if she might say. He was nothing like Alfaz with his muscles though, who may she say was not that bad looking but was just not her type, with that gold tooth and all...

This man was amazingly ripped.

His dark grey shirt clung to him like a second skin and...his abs werent that bad either. Was that an 8 pack?...She thanked the Heavenly father that she was wearing shades so he didn't see her eyes oogling him. His skin was tinted a strange blue color and if it weren't for the smell of alchohol on him she would have thought he was sick with something. But even with the small blueish color thing going on. His body was amazing.

Until you got to his face.

He looked like...Oh. God..

Her next words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Yeah says The fish whose out of water...you sick and trying to drown your worries? I thought fish couldn't drown." Her voice smooth and with a hint of irriation as she tried to keep her eyes off his body and on his face. Who had what she hoped were tattoos of gills? Yeah gills on the side of his face. His teeth were filed to a point and had beady blood shot eyes complimenting his hair that was spiked up. His BLUE hair that was spiked up.

His booming laughter scared her more than his sharky teeth. She was practically vibrating off the chair and had to pull her self back up to take another gulp of her favored sake. She blamed the drink for making her mouth loose. IT was her best shot if she pissed him off. Not that she couldnt handle him on his own. She was capable...If she wanted to be.

"Now now Cotton candy. Don't even start going there." The blue man said pulling up his giant arm to take a swig of his own Sake bottle. Usually people don't buy just the Sake bottle. They get those tiny glasses that go with it. But that irritates her to no end having to refill the small ass cup every two seconds for each glass she drained when she could just drink it all in one go. Looking at this man she guessed he had to same exact thoughts.

"Ok, Ill change my direction..." Sakura said and the blue man raised his eyebrows, A purplish pinkish blush stained his face from where the intoxication hit him the most but even with that he still had an edge that made him look dangerous. A pretty big edge. A HUGE edge. Fucking gigantic.

But did that stop her?

Of course not.

"Smurf." Sakura mumbled under her breath turning back to the bar and not facing the now named smurf man who sat beside her. Even without looking at him she could tell that he was thoroughly shocked.

Atleast that's what she hoped he was.

His deep chuckle ran in her ears "You're cute kitten." He said turning himself back to his chair "I saw what you did out there to that man, he must have had one hell of a ride to get to you that much, what did he do? Bad lay?" He stated his booming voice made her want to punch him in the face and show him that she wasn't a Kitten. Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Yeah. A violated person like me here wants to lay with the guy who grabs every girls ass." Sakura said rolling her eyes and taking the bottle to her lips. "And I wouldn't be talking you humungous smurf. I saw that back there lady slap your hand away, Im not blind" She added heatedly wanting to kick him out of his chair.

He may be hot.

But dammit if he wasn't still a guy.

And a man he still was.

So she would enjoy this moment, And make him stubble.

It's been too long since she had this freedom.

His chuckle faded from her ears and when she glanced at him he had a sense of something close to calculation in his eyes, She was glad that he was drunk for a few seconds. But it wasn't like she couldn't handle him not drunk. It was just that drunk people were her specialty.

Its a given.

"You saw that?" his deep slurred rumble periced the air inbetween them. Sakura guessed that he was about as drunk as he could ever be. Sakura bobbed her hair up and down and took her Sake glass in her mouth while nodding.

Draining the last drop.

The last gulp she took didn't placate her at all and her irritation grew.

She growled outloud and she could feel his gaze on her as he took another sip of his. She sent a glare his way envying the larger glass in his hands that signified that he had indeed more money than her at the moment. He raised an eyebrow at her look that he caught. Not the he couldn't have caught it. It was kind of obvious. She wasn't trying to hide it or anything.

"Kitten your cute but im not buying you shit." He said smirking into his glass. His pointed teeth sending off sparks in the flourescent lights that beemed up above them. She winced inwardly complaing ubruptly that he was just about as bad as Gai with the smile that could blind anyone. Literally.

She turned away from the bar.

And eyed everything moving.

Looking for her target.

No, not_ that_ target,.

Sakura smirked as her eyes rounded the dim place her glare being pushed away by something far more sinister and playful. It was hot but the press of bodies were seemingly not there because everyone was sitting down and enjoying a nice game of...

_Poker._

Ecspecially that group of burly men to her left that were yelping and yipping and cursing up a storm. She peered over the big blue man that sat beside her that was still facing the bar and downing his drink like it was his lifeline. The sound of the men to her left were echoeing around the bar and drowning out everyother sound compared to them.

This was her target.

Ultimately ignoring the Smurf she stood up fluidly her coat crossing her covered ankles and tilted her head to the side. The popping noise relieved the stress off of it and she stepped forward. Her boot landing on the wooden floor with each momevemt sounding out a 'Thump' She felt the presence now behind her move around and his beady stare penetrated her back.

"Watcha doin Kitten?" His voice rumbled behind hers with an earthy drawl.

She pulled her head back to stare around her shoulder at the Sick fish and drawed a dangerous smirk at the edge of her lips. His which she thought couldn't blink from the way they were shaped eyes blinked three times exactly.

Her smirk widened into that of a predators smile and she could see his own smirk twitch in retaliation as he brought the sake bottle to his mouth easily.

"Conquering." She stated turning around her smirk still there and the feeling of lightness from her previous enchantment of delicious alchohol fading away with each step she took smoothly towards her target.

Wait, Target**s**

She could feel the blue man's confusion radiate behind her but she too occupied moving to her left. Her walk was slow and steady with confidence that she felt with every step. Her vibrant green eyes narrowed behind her shades with approval for herself for picking these most...exceptional targets of hers.

If it was possible her smile turned even more dangerous.

She neared the table and she could feel some peoples stares on her back. Some of the people watched her from the table as they paused in their game. The scent of cigarete smoke repelled against her and she waved a a small hand in her front of her to clear away the smoke as she stopped infront of the table.

"Watcha want brat." A choky voice said to her right and she tilted her head to acknowledge him her dark smile never wavoring from the place it settled on her pale and slick lips but she slightly tilted it up to the point were it looked outside to their eyes a smile of innocent kindness 'Ha.' Sakura thought with an inward laugh. The guy looked up at her, his face was like every other guy accompianing him at the table. Big. Giant. And burly.

But not as well toned as the Blue guy that still had his eyes at her back.

His face was displeasing, the guy sitting in front of her. His beard was an overshadow and she wrinkled her nose a little at the sight of it it. His skin was tan but his eyes were sunken in.

Yeah.

He was definently ugly.

But she leaned torwards him fighting off her disgust at the moment until her lips were up against his ear. "Well there is something I want." She said lowly and she felt him tense as she put a hand on his bicep. "But you only will get that if I play and you win." She said in a soft whisper blowing a bit off hot air into his ear. He pulled back and looked at his face that was covered in a cruel and disgusting smirk. Sakura rolled her eye behind her shades.

Men...

"Men make a chair" His husky voice penetrated the smoky air "Your not that pretty but you will do." he paused "Hopefully there is more under that coat of yours" He said breathing in another puff of his smoke while eyeing her up and down. Her eyes narrowed and she didnt say anything but her smile did not waver as she faced the incredeculous looks she was given by the two men who sat across from him.

and then the smirks.

The smirks that said that they 'Knew' something.

'Sheesh' Sakura hissed mentally, they didnt know shit. People these days. But she sat down anyways at the small seat they made for her beside the man she 'offered' herself to. and picked up the cards that were placed down in front of here by his two stooges. She suspected they were going to cheat. And cheat HARD.

Because.

Well.

Who would want to pass up the oppurtunity of getting a free lay but with the side chance they were going to lose. Of course they would cheat.

It was only natural.

She wiped off the dangerous spark that wanted to ignite into a smirk on her mouth and kept her smile on. She didnt mind the feeling of the blue man's presence that ended up moving...

A slight frown marred her face for a second.

He was moving towards her.

She moved her frown off in that same second.

And in that same second her was behind her.

She tilted her head back to stare up at him placing a card down and calling out her game at the same time. His eyebrows were cocked up to his hairline and he peered down at her all the same while taking a swig of his still not empty Sake bottle. She felt the other three men pause and look up at her guest that was standing by her she could feel their suprise at his appearence and the shock weared off because of their alcholholic system.

"Watcha want." The burly man tp her left said puffing out another breath of smoke glaring up at the Blue guy.

She watched him flash a sharp smile his way his eyes still on her. "Is this what you meant by kitten?" He stated roughly. and she smiled a little wider laughing lightly.

Playing her part.

"I don't know what you mean." She said her clear voice ringing around the cramped table. She glanced back down ignoring the man behind her with the rippling and demanding presence and looked at the man to her left. "Your turn baby." She said placing her hand over his arm in encouragment. She watched as he smirk viciously and looked up at the man STILL settled behind her with a look that said 'I know you want her you stupid blue fish with the whole kitten bullshit but she is going home with me tonight.' she could FEEL the ripples of diluted shock from the smurf. "What are you here for?" he asked gruffly. HIs arrogant smirk not wavering.

The shark behind her stepped back and crossed his arms.

"Observing" He simply said and the man she still had her hand on mumbled under his breath something like 'you cant have her.' or whatnot.

She just urged them to continue with the game.

She could feel a puff of air in her ear and she tilted her head to the side.

"You sure about this kitten?"

She could barely contain her laughter.

"I never lose Fish-face." she said

* * *

And not 15 minutes later were they back at the bar.

Happy as can be.

Drunk as can be.

And relishing in the faces of the men who were...

First, Caught cheating.

Second, Beaten to a bloody pulp at their own game.

And third, Beaten by a GIRL while they were CHEATING and CAUGHT.

Sakura conceded that it has been in fact a very good day.

A very good day.

She glanced up at the Shark man who she now figured out was named Kisame. Not that she gave out her name. He was also fine with just calling her 'Kitten' even after she said to go nicely screw himself if he didnt stop with that idiocy.

He of course didn't.

Stupid stubborn smurf.

'But'...she downed another gulp of her bigger and much larger glass of Sake...'He was a damn good drinking partner.' she thought with a slight smile. A real smile. She hadn't drank with anybody since Tsunade, and she swore never again. She had to break her out of alot of fights and damn near blew her cover when she was closed to begin raped infront of her captain.

That was a bad day.

She ended up knocking him out with a swift but looked pitiful kick to his groin. It worked. She ended up blaming it on the fact that he was drunk, Damn her helpless captain and her bill collectors.

She shrugged off the thought with another swig of her drink. Kisame was blabbering on about some chick and his love life and she made several intune comments to let him know she was listening...

Sort of.

All she could really like to think about was the feeling of lightness that was circulating her body. It felt damn good.

Until a cascading shiver went down her spine at a voice that resonded around her...it sounded eerily familiar.

"Kisame..." The silk like voice was that of a cats.

She turned around bringing her Sake bottle with her at the same time Kisame turned around. "Watcha want." he asked gruffly peeved that his story had been interrupted.

But Sakura didn't notice.

She was glued in shock...her face didn't show it, But she couldn't move.

The man infront of her was breath-taking. His black and suave hair was tied at the nape of his neck with a red string. His face was wiped clean of any emotions but his aura demanded attention. It out weighed the blue fish beside her any day and any time. She almost choked on it the air was so dense. He looked like something that could be only be desribed in books of the perfection he wore with simple ease. He was too damn good. His body launguage was all dominance and all male. She eyed his taunt muscles that looked like could break anything as they resembled steel. His shirt was loose on him and his pants were black skinny jeans. He looked like a falllen agnel from death...

How cliched.

"Kisame." He paused as his eyes flickered to hers "Ive got the hotel. Sorry to dissapoint your fling tonight but we have things to discuss." He said monotonisously. She froze again...not that she wasnt frozen before...

Did he...

Just insitigate that she was a whore?

Anger quickly replaced her admiration.

All men were the fucking same.

She snorted loud enough to get his attention before he turned his back to her with Kisame now at his side. Kisame was waving a hand at her saying goodbye but his hand froze in mid air at her next words that caused his eyes to widen in serious shock and with a look that said 'WTF.'

"Why would he need me...If he's got you?"


End file.
